Sweet As Sugar
by Kai-Chan94
Summary: A best day ever is hard to achieve, but Drix thinks this came pretty close. For vvoidknight. Christmas Gift Fic - 2016.


It was still dark outside when Dirk awoke. He blearily looked around his room, rubbing his drowsy eyes.

Dave and Dani were asleep on either side of him, Dave on his left and Dani on his right. They'd been fighting like cats and dogs again before bed so Dirk had used himself as a barricade to stop their incessant bickering. It seemed to have worked since they were in a deep sleep instead of awake and mouthy.

Thirsty, Dirk wriggled out from between the twins death grip and toddled to the kitchen. The tiling was cold on his bare feet. He shivered and pulled his blanket a little firmer around his shoulders.

His cup was firmly out of his reach. Dirk whined in frustration. Daddy and Uncle Dare didn't like it when he climbed on the cupboards, but he was thirsty! Maybe they wouldn't mind, or perhaps he should wake up Uncle Dare…

"What's wrong, baby?"

Dirk jumped a foot in the air with a loud, startled yelp. He tripped over the ragged end of his blanket and his face hit the floor with a loud _smack._

"Oh, shit! Dirk are you okay?" Drix fretted, hauling Dirk up by the armpits and fawning over the bright red skin of his forehead.

Dirk didn't spare one single thought for his aching head. He jumped into Drix's arms with a squeal of, "Daddy!"

Drix caught him with a chuckle, nuzzling his face in Dirk's hair. He inhaled the scent of baby powder and strawberry shampoo, finally feeling like he was _home._

"Hello, baby boy. I missed you."

Dirk cuddled closer and sniffled. "I mished you _more."_

Drix stood, dragging Dirk and his blanket cape with him. He brushed long bangs out of Dirk's eyes and tucked them behind his ear. "What are you doing awake? Trying to see Santa?"

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Daddy, San'na c'me _hours_ ago. 'Mm jus' thirsty."

Drix chuckled at Dirk's sass. "I see. I guess I better get his majesty a drink then."

Dirk giggled. "'Mm not maj'sty! 'Mm Dirk!"

Drix tickled his son's belly. "You mean Prince Dirk. Fair, benevolent, and adorable ruler of his kingdom."

Dirk was still giggling breathlessly when he was handed his Charizard sippy cup filled with nice, cool water. He guzzled it down, smacking his lips once in satisfaction. He felt lots better now.

"Let's get you tucked back into bed. It's three in the morning," Drix murmured as he placed the cup filled with a quarter of water in the fridge.

"I wanna' stay wif you!" Dirk said, alarmed. He clamped onto Drix's neck, stubborn little scowl that said, "You can _try_ and move me," plain as day on his face.

Drix rubbed Dirk's back soothingly. "Alright. Calm down sweetie. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Dirk relaxed slightly at that, but not completely. After all, his daddy had broken his promises before. He'd just have to keep close and hide his car keys again.

Drix retreated to his room. His luggage was spread out all over the place, but he figured that it could wait until after Christmas. It's not like it - and subsequently _him_ \- was going anywhere anytime soon.

Despite his valiant attempt to stay up and cling like a barnacle to Drix, Dirk conked out not even fifteen minutes later. He murmured in his sleep, cheek squished against Drix's clavicle. Drix could make out a few words like "daddy" and "horsies" in there, but that was about it.

Once Drix had them both settled in his bed, he pressed a kiss to Dirk's head and closed his eyes. It was going to be crazy in the morning being Christmas and all, and Drix wanted more than an hours worth of sleep. He'd need all his energy to keep up with three rambunctious kids."Daddy, wake up! It's Crishmas!"

Drix woke up with a tired groan. He opened his eyes and saw nothing, but orange.

A startled chuckle escaped his mouth. Dirk sat back onto his chest with a pout.

"Daddy! C'me oooon. Unca Dare an Dabey and Dani are awready up!"

"I'm up baby. Awake is more of a mystery," Drix chuckled, closing his eyes.

The heavy, bittersweet scent of coffee suddenly filled his nose. Cracking open his eyes once more, Drix was greeted by pouting toddler and a thermos of coffee. Dare probably made that to entice him out of bed. Coffee and adorable son? He never stood a chance.

He had Dirk screw the lid of the thermos back on before sweeping Dirk into his arms and leaving the comfort of his king size bed.

Slipping his fluorescent pink bunny slippers on Drix left his room with a jaw cracking yawn, Dirk giggling excitedly into his neck.

Dave and Dani were watching the parade on TV and eating a breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. They paused in this task as soon as they stepped foot in the room and exclaimed, "Hi, Uncle Drix! Good morning, Dirk!"

"Good mornin'," Dirk chirped back, waving at his cousin's happily.

Dare appeared from the kitchen and handed his brother and baby nephew a plate of what Dave and Dani were having. With a ruffle of Dirk's hair he disappeared back into the kitchen to finish making his own breakfast.

Drix sat on the couch after placing Dirk between his cousins. They ate in companionable silence, but Drix knew from experience that wouldn't last much longer. Christmas, toddlers, and presents was always a recipe for noise and excitement.

Dare eventually swooped in from the kitchen and scooped up everyone's dishes to clean up and put away later. The kids turned to look at Drix with pleading eyes and he cracked like an egg.

"Have at it kiddos." Drix waved, and was immediately greeted with happy squeals.

Paper flew everywhere as the kids ripped into their gifts like rabid animals. Drix felt the need to bring his bunny clad feet up onto the couch as an extra line of defense.

"Adorable ain't they," Dare cackled from beside Drix as he was beamed in the head with a bow. He took pictures with his phone in one hand and a video in the other with his video camera.

"Hungry beasts more like," Drix said dryly, but the tender smile on his lips belied his harsh words.

"Daddy! Will you pway wif me later?" Dirk asked as he brandished a brand new dancing game for his Wii-U.

"Of course. What other sweet loot did you get?" Drix asked as Dirk climbed into his lap, his prize clutched to his chest possessively.

"Los of games an' cool cwoes an' a skateboard!"

Drix startled. "A _what?"_ He shot Dare a glare who grinned unrepentantly.

"Skateboard! Will you teach me daddy?" Drix begged with a pleading little pout.

Drix ruffled his already messy hair. "Of course baby. I would love to."

Dear sweet baby jeguz, he was going to have to brush up on his old skills wasn't he?

Dare muffled his cackles in a nearby throw pillow. As soon as Dirk vacated his lap to go play Drix smothered his brother with the damn thing.

Dirk fell asleep during the All Dogs Go to Heaven Christmas movie. He was cuddled into Dave's side, his hand fisted in Dani's shirt.

Drix expected yelling and a lot of pouting, but instead they tolerated each other's presence and stayed quiet and still for Dirk's sake.

The peace and tranquility of spending time with his family was something Drix had really missed while away in California. Sometimes he forgot that life was quick to pass you by, and Dirk's childhood would be over before he knew it.

He treasured times like these, where his family was able to laugh and talk and see each other after spending too much time apart.

Hopefully he'll still feel that way after Dirk got into the pies.


End file.
